The Revenge of a Mother
by flowing-words1998
Summary: Some people just don't know how to let go of a grudge.


Rose yelled out in frustration as she tried to start her 1975 ford pick-up yet again. This being the third time this week. She was driving back home when it stalled in the middle of nowhere. Standing by the hood she pondered the situation that she found herself in. Her phone was dead, her truck won't start and the road was deserted. Shaking her head she decide it was no use waiting around she might as well start walking to the gas station she passed a few miles back to call her parents. Sighing she walked to the driver's side and grabbed a flashlight seeing as it was nearing midnight. Turning it on she started walking back the way she came. It was a new moon tonight; everything was covered in darkness besides the few feet the flashlight beams did reach. She wondered how much worse this day could get. Today was her best friend Emily's funeral. They had been friends since birth and had just graduated. A group of friends went with them to the lake to go swimming, to celebrate finishing high school. When Emily suddenly disappeared nobody was that worried, it wasn't like she couldn't swim. Some thought she got tired and went home others like Rose thought it was another one of Emily's pranks. Nobody even guessed that she could have drowned. When Rose got home that night a police officer was waiting in her living room. According to them Emily had been pulled underwater and was too weak to fight against the current. They didn't even find her body; she was a part of the lake now, lost forever. Rose still cried every time it came up, blaming herself over and over again. She was her best friend how could she not have known. Even now she sobbed for the loss of her life-long friend. The tears clouding her vision, she slumped onto the black tar road not noticing the black Cadillac driving up next to her. The beep of its horn pulled her out of her thoughts, making her jump up. Looking through the window while trying to calm her heart, she could make out the warm round face of Mrs. Clearwater, Emily's mom. She had short blond hair cut into a bob and warm chocolate brown eyes that were always filled with concern but now tinted with sadness. Rose welcomed this face as it reminded her so much of Emily's as well as Mrs. Jones being the closest thing she had to a mother ever since hers died when she was three. She didn't think twice before she climbed into the car.

"Rosie, what on God's green earth are you doing out here this late at night?" She exclaimed using rose's childhood nickname. "You could get into a lot of trouble."

"Sorry, my truck broke down yet again and phone's dead so I thought I'd walk down to the little gas station a couple miles down." She gave her a look of sympathy before starting the car.

"Well no biggie now, you just buckle up and we can go to the cabin to get some rest." With that she started to drive again. Rose just nodded her head to tire to speak anymore.

Rose remembered the cabin she was talking about, up by Boyd Lake. The last time she was there was when Emily died. It was where they used to go for vacation and parties since it was close to Loveland, Colorado where they lived and grew up. She couldn't understand why Mrs. Clearwater would want to go there after what had just happened. But before she could wonder anymore they had pulled up to the cabin. The cabin was two stories with a siding that gave it the illusion of being made of logs. It had a wrap around porch with two rocking chairs overlooking the lake right across the driveway and was surrounded by woods. There weren't any houses for miles, that use to be a blessing when the two teens had parties but now it gave Ambrose an eerie feeling in the pit of her didn't think much of it chalking it up to the memories of Emily's death. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten about . She jumped in her seat when Mrs. Clearwater spoke up.

"Are you ok dear?" Feeling slightly embarrassed Rose nodded her head.

" Yea, I'm fine just a bit dazed." She let out a nervous chuckle.

" Alright well let's get moving , it's getting a bit late. Shall we?" With that Mrs. Clearwater climbed out of the car and walked up the porch towards the front door. Rose waited till she had disappeared into the house to follow her. She just couldn't shake the sense of dread in the pit of her stomach but pushed on anyone. Entering the door she was immediately hit with darkness. It was so dark she could barely see where she was walking.

"Mrs. Clearwater,where are you?" She was worried now the fear gripping her making her frozen where she stood.

"I'm getting revenge." A deranged chuckle sounded through the house, right before her vision went black.


End file.
